


Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll

by White_Kou



Category: Persona 2
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post Game, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывают случаи, когда секса без обязательств становится мало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Squalicorax

Эйкичи был зол. На себя, на Лизу, на весь сраный мир, вертящийся перед глазами, как гребаная карусель для любителей острых ощущений.

Он стоял перед закрытой дверью Тацуи и думал, какого хрена барабанит в неё в три часа ночи, когда есть звонок и можно было бы просто нажать кнопку. 

Хотя кнопка, конечно же, не сумела бы передать всю полноту его чувств. Хорошо, что Тацуя — псих-одиночка, и предпочитает жить подальше от нормальных людей, иначе какой-нибудь папашка уже давно вызвал бы полицию.

И кто бы посмотрел, что Эйкичи — звезда и просто красавчик?

Да никто.

— Тупой ты уёбок, а не звезда, — пробормотал он и заморгал, когда из двери посыпались искры. 

В лицо хлынули разноцветные бабочки, каждым взмахом своих крыльев раскрашивая ночь в перламутр. Дурь однозначно была хороша. Настолько, что не будь Эйкичи в глубокой депрессии, сидел бы сейчас в клубе и ловил кайф в объятьях случайной красотки. Забыться почему-то не получалось: какой бы забористой ни была трава или крепкой выпивка, ощущение собственной ничтожности не отпускало его ни на миг.

— Открывай уже, с-сука! — гаркнул он, впечатав кулак в дверь. Не рассчитал — завыл и запрыгал на месте. 

Все-таки не надо было ходить в клуб после концерта. Расслаблялся бы дома, спал на кровати, в тепле и уюте. А Тацуя может быть не в настроении. Тацуя может не открыть.

Эйкичи и сам толком не знал, когда их отношения стали «такими». У одного постоянные ссоры с девушкой, от второго ушел парень. Первый — мистер совершенство и мечта женской половины Сумару, а второй... Второй был Тацуей. И этого было достаточно.

— Я пришел трахаться! — Голос сорвался на последнем слоге, дав петуха. Нехорошо вокалисту так надрываться. И перебарщивать с веществами до глюков тоже нехорошо.

Зато слово «трахаться» подействовало. Щелкнул замок и в следующий момент на Эйкичи смотрел злой, но совсем не сонный Тацуя. А над его головой кружили, злобно жужжа, стрекозы.

— А давай мы их дихлофосом, — заговорщицким тоном предложил Эйкичи и начал считать насекомых. Стрекозы жужжали, перемещаясь с места на место, и считаться совсем не хотели. 

— Опять нажрался, — бесцветным голосом констатировал Тацуя, и, схватив его за шарф, затащил за порог.

— Нанюхался! — попытался восстановить справедливость Эйкичи. Стрекозы над Тацуей задергались и с громким жужжанием влетели прямо в лицо. Или, это были пощечины?

Щеки горели и безбожно чесались. А у Тацуи, кажется, дергался глаз. Хотелось смеяться. Нет, не так. Хотелось заржать — громко, с надрывом, чтобы глаза защипало, и хлынули слезы. 

— У меня творческий кризис, — сообщил Эйкичи, чувствуя, как губы расходятся в глупой, притворной улыбке. 

Улыбайтесь — это всех раздражает. Улыбайтесь — и никто не поймет насколько вам... пусто.

Где-то дома валялись скомканные, исчерканные страницы с претензией на очередной шедевр. Да только вот шедеврального в них было мало. Покажи группе — одобрят, скажут, что клёво. Напиши музыку, спой на концерте, запиши диск — и будет очередной хит. Несовершенный, с изъяном, пустышка — но хит. Которых у Эйкичи были десятки.

— Как же ты меня достал! — прошипел Тацуя, сгребая его за шиворот и таща за собой. В темноте нащупал дверь ванной, рванул её на себя и, затолкав Эйкичи в душ, включил холодную воду.

— Твою мать! — рявкнул тот и захлебнулся, забулькал, когда чужие пальцы вцепились в волосы и заставили задрать голову. 

Холодные струи затекали за шиворот, заставляя ежиться и сдавленно материться. Одежда намокла, а по лицу жирным, густым слоем потекла косметика. В голове зашумело — или это просто капли стучали по кафелю?

— Ты испортил мне кайф, — заныл Эйкичи, дрожа всем телом, а в следующий момент застонал, послушно открывая рот в поцелуе, поддаваясь, плавясь в руках Тацуи под ледяным душем.

«Ты тоже намокнешь», — вспыхнула слабая мысль и тут же погасла, сгоревшая в жаре желания. Они целовались, Эйкичи — прижатый к стене и едва держащийся на ногах, Тацуя — стискивая его шею пальцами и дергая за волосы.

— Надо бы смыть эту дрянь. 

Вода стала теплой, и вскоре пол душевой окрасился синим — это краска смывалась с волос. А ведь если бы не она, не макияж, не существовал бы «Мишель» — звезда и сердцеед. Зачеши короткие волосы иначе — и вот тебе уже обычный парень. Без таланта, без эпатажа. Обычный. Худой и высокий. И совсем не похожий на Джуна. 

Так какого же хрена?!

— Я совсем не похож на него, — прохрипел Эйкичи, отворачиваясь. Они просто врали друг другу, так зачем же?

— Кое-кто говорил, что пришел сюда трахаться, — невозмутимо ответил Тацуя и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Его не волновало, что у Эйкичи приступ рефлексии. Сейчас он вымоет ему волосы, затащит в постель и отымеет — как делал всегда, и сделает в следующий раз.

— Я не Джун, — попытался отстраниться Эйкичи, отводя от себя руки Тацуи.

Он чувствовал себя полным дерьмом. Лиза его бросила, песни не хотели писаться, концерты отстой, а стоило хоть немного расслабиться, как ноги принесли сюда. И ладно бы молчать и получать удовольствие, так нет же! Разве это разумно — выяснять отношения с человеком, который вот-вот тебя трахнет?

— Ты никогда им и не был, — ответил Тацуя, все так же не отводя глаз. Уверенный и не сомневающийся ни в чем — разве можно ему отказать? 

Они упали на постель мокрые — не высушив волосы и не снимая одежды. Раздевали друг друга ворочаясь, путаясь в пуговицах, ругаясь между поцелуями. Эйкичи выгибался, подставляя шею для укусов — знал, что Тацуе так нравится. Без смущения прогибался в пояснице и стонал, когда в тело входили скользкие пальцы. А, потом кусал кулаки, жмурясь от боли и стараясь глубже дышать, чтобы пустить, позволить войти в свое тело.

Таким сексом было бы грех заниматься под кайфом. Острое, как лезвие ножа, наслаждение пронизывало до самих кончиков пальцев. Неужели так было всегда? Или, может, это потому что теперь Эйкичи знает, что Тацуя не представляет на его месте Джуна?

Он вскрикнул, ощутив ладонь на члене, и мелко задрожал, чувствуя, как изливается прямо в неё. Тацуя отстал ненадолго: глухо застонал и упал прямо на Эйкичи. Было жарко и мокро — но жаловаться совсем не хотелось. Сердце гулко стучало в ушах, разгоняя по телу усталость, смешанную с удовольствием.

«Надо бы выключить свет», — промелькнула ленивая мысль. На тумбочке рядом с кроватью посверкивала в свете ламп зажигалка. Та, с которой Тацуя не хотел расставаться. Та, которую подарил ему Джун.

— Я расстался с Лизой, — ровным, безжизненным голосом сказал Эйкичи, чувствуя, как ощущение липкого, отвратительного разочарования накрывает его с головой.

— Надо бы сменить белье, — отозвался Тацуя, не выказав ни облегчения, ни злости. Безразличие в его голосе больно резануло по нервам.

Вот и закончилась сказка.

Засыпая, Эйкичи уверял себя, что больше никогда, ни за что и ни под какими веществами не придет сюда. В конце концов, в жизни Тацуи было только две страсти — мотоцикл и Джун, чьё незримое присутствие сейчас ощущалось особенно сильно.

 

— Я пойду за покупками, — сообщил Тацуя, пока Эйкичи, сидя на кровати, протирал глаза и зевал во весь рот. — И мусор заодно выброшу, — он забрал зажигалку с тумбочки и захватил в прихожей шуршащий пакет.

— Ну да, не расстается с ней никогда, — усмехнулся Эйкичи, буквально захлебываясь от жалости к самому себе. Отчаянно хотелось обложить Тацую матом. Послать куда подальше, сказать всё, что думает о его блядской зажигалке и пидоре Джуне. Но на трезвый рассудок материться не получалось — воспитание не позволяло. Поэтому приходилось делать это только в мыслях, отчего становилось ещё хуже.

Тацуя вернулся с упаковками полуфабрикатов и завозился на кухне, хлопоча над простым завтраком. Было бы правильно уйти прямо сейчас, возможно, поесть вместе, сдержанно поблагодарить и забыть дорогу к этой двери до очередного срыва.

Но Эйкичи так не хотел.

— Зажигалка от Джуна... — начал он немного нескладно, так и не сумев подобрать нужные слова.

— Я её выбросил, — просто ответил Тацуя, пожав плечами.

— Но...

— Ты же сказал, что расстался с Лизой, — объяснил он.

Эйкичи рвано вдохнул, растерянно потир лоб и попытался задавить в себе проклюнувшийся росточек надежды.

— Думаю, нам пора перестать хвататься за прошлое. Его не вернуть, — сказал Тацуя и повернулся к плите.

До чего же у него всё просто.

Эйкичи сел за стол, не зная, что на это ответить. Они спали друг с другом уже долгое время, но никогда даже не заикались о серьезных отношениях. Механик и рок-исполнитель — что может у них быть общего?

Тацуя поставил тарелки с омлетом и жаренным рисом на стол, и на секунду замер, словно не решаясь что-то сказать.

— Если еще раз придешь пьяный или обкуренный, — медленно произнёс он, — холодный душ повторится.

Эйкичи удивленно сморгнул. Отчего-то захотелось смеяться. Громко и радостно, так, чтобы защипало глаза. В голове закружились слова, складываясь в куплеты. 

— Не дашь мне блокнот и ручку? — неуверенно попросил он, боясь спугнуть вдохновение.

— Хочешь написать песню? 

— Да, — кивнул Эйкичи, чувствуя уютный запах Тацуи и расплываясь в улыбке. — Думаю, это будет шедевр.


End file.
